


Someday

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Promts galore find second homes. [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Or trans Loki, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Loki's breath comes fast, “I wanted—I wanted the choice, not—"“Ssh,” Thor says, pulling him close again, just holding him. Mind spinning.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: "What's the matter sweetie?" And "I lost our baby."

Loki's been in the bathroom for a long time. Thor's leg bounces, eyes flicking back and forth between the locked door and the paused TV screen. He has already eaten the first pack of popcorn, and now feels too stuffed and greasy from butter. 

“…Loki?” He calls, not for the first time, but a bit louder. “You okay in there?”

The toilet flushes, finally. A minute later Loki comes out, looking pale and sick. Shell shocked. His glassy eyes turn to Thor, but though his mouth hangs half open, he's silent. There's a pregnant pause before anyone speaks—moments later Thor regrets that comparison.

Thor rises halfway from the couch, hand reaching for his boyfriend, “What's the matter sweetie?”

”I lost our baby.” 

The words fall between them like a bomb. Loki looks as lost as Thor suddenly feels.

“You… You're pregnant?” Thor stammers.

“Was,” Loki whispers, eyes filling with tears.

Thor's across the room in a second, pulling him close. Loki clutches back and shudders. They stand there swaying, Thor mumbling “It's okay, it's okay,” and other nonsense, while Loki shakes from silent sobs.

They end up on the couch, Loki in Thor's lap, face hidden between his shoulder and neck. Thor stares blankly at the paused screen, seeing nothing.

“How long have you known?” Thor asks quietly, carefully, like speaking might break something. “Do you need to go to the ER?” 

Loki curls into himself, turning impossibly smaller, but doesn't raise his head. “For two weeks yesterday. I’m...” he trails off and swallows, “I _was_ probably around two months.” 

Thor runs his hand up and down Loki's back, trying to digest this. “You didn't tell me.” He says, not really a question, and yet. “Did you want it or…”

“No.” Loki pulls back, revealing his blotchy face and bloodless lips, “Yes.” He shakes his head, closes his eyes, “I don't know.” He blinks, a tear trails down his cheek. His eyes are distant—not really there. “It’s stupid. We’re not even exclusive; you're seeing others.”

Thor takes note of that. _You_ are seeing others. Not that he is, but Loki doesn't know that. Thor thought Loki had others too, but apparently not. 

Loki's breath comes fast, “I wanted—I wanted the choice, not—"

“Ssh,” Thor says, pulling him close again, just holding him. Mind spinning.

Loki is a decisive person, so much he can seem impulsive even. He's quick to know his own mind. If he went two weeks knowing without doing anything, then he had decided. _I lost our baby_ , he had said. _Our baby_. Yes, whatever he's saying now, Loki had already decided. 

“There's no one else, hasn't been for a long time. Just you.” Thor tells him.

“I—I knew it was yours. There's only you. But I didn't know if you—"

“I do.” Thor says, “I would have,” he corrects, because this time it's already too late, “Someday I will.”

“Yea?” It's small and fragile.

“Yea.” Thor confirms.

They breathe together, heads leaning against each other, hands clasped over Loki's abdomen.

“Someday.” Loki says after a while, making it a promise. Thor just squeezes his hand.

“It still hurts.” Loki says, eyes screwing shut. Thor knows he means that in more than one way.

For a moment Thor let’s himself imagine what it would have been like. He imagines this day going differently, them watching a movie together, Loki turning towards him at the end and telling him… 

They'll have that day someday. They'll cry happy tears someday. But for now, they let it hurt.

 

 

 


End file.
